When a Demigod Dreams
by Kenichi-Kurosaki
Summary: Gaia has been defeated and all is at peace, or so it seems. Something is stirring in the dark, something that is awakening the oldest of foes. It's up to our heroes Thailia, Percy, and a mysterious demigod to stop the monster and prevent the amassing of all of tartarus. Rated T for: violence, language, and maybe some romance. Read and Review.
1. Meet the Greeks

When a Demigod Dreams

**This world a little AU, I like a lot of the characters but I don't really have the attention span or the patients to write about them all so I'm just sticking to my favorites. Feedback is very important to me so feel free to comment a lot! I restarted it to fix my mistakes and to make it longer.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan the biggest troll ever does._**

**Chapter 1: I Meet the Greeks**

"Three...Two...One, We have lift off!" I pronounced into a makeshift microphone, tossing a cleaning rag in my hand onto the drying rack. This day had dragged on for what seemed like an eternity and now only one minute stood between me and sweet freedom. Don't get me wrong I love my job at "Pans Corner" but if it's slow like it was today I can't but help to look at the clock constantly. I looked around the open lobby with pride, every table had been wiped down, the faux marble floor was mopped and all napkins and condiments had been stocked. All that was left were one or two customers still enjoying the last bits of their food, but even the slow consumption of their meal didn't bother me. I was almost free and on my way to the best place in the world, my apartment for some much needed R&amp;R and perhaps a bowl of ramen. "Such is the glamorous life of me." I thought to myself.

"Hey Luis, the lobby is all cleaned up, we just have to wait for these last few stragglers." I tossed to my boss. Luis was a short man with a round belly and a major case of goat beard, he always walked funny like every step took a lot of effort but don't let that fool you. The sight of him sprinting whenever some punk tries to run off without paying is forever burned into my mind. That man can really strike fear in to anyone despite his small size. He often reminded me of the fauns that lived at Camp Jupiter only this guy wasn't a bum, as far as I knew.

Luis grunted putting down a fifty "You sure you got everything killer?" he asked me, looking up from counting today's intake, his eyes focused on me like lasers scopes. I nodded, unlike other nights I had actually gotten all of the required chores done on time for once.

"Alright, take the trash out and you can head home." He grumbled as he went back to counting.

"Sure thing boss." I waved, picking up the garbage and headed out side to the dump. The cold night air felt refreshing on my face, I had heard Luis grumbling earlier that today was one of the hottest on record in the whole state of Colorado. It made me glad that I worked at a place with plenty of A.C. As I neared the dumpster a soft breeze blew by bringing the sound of crickets and slightly dampened the stink of garbage.

"Phew!" I exclaimed taking in deep breath before opening the lid, a thick barrage of rotting goat cheese and tomato sauce assaulted my nostrils," I can't wait for trash day to get rid of this." I gasped, my eyes tearing up.

"Tell me about it, can't you work at a nicer restaurant? Or at least in retail?" a creaky voice complained behind me causing my ears to burn. The mark on my arm started to ache as I quickly spun around to see my least favorite relative.

"Hello Somnus, long time no see you lazy lard" I greeted though my teeth, my anger being barely contained as Somnus feigned injury at my insult. He looked older than the last time I saw him, his white beard had grown a few inches so that he looked more like a skinny Santa the wings that came out of his head fluttered a bit as he pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his blue leisure suit to cover his nose. I snickered at the god's discomfort and hefted the garbage bag into the dumpster shutting the lid thus cutting off the smell.

"Really? Is that any way to greet your great grandfather? After all, I was the one who saved you from that miserable Camp Jupiter. You should be on your knee's thanking me." He said pointing a gloved finger at me.

"Yeah you saved me, only after you had gotten me in trouble with the praetor Frank Zhang! What were you thinking!" I seriously wanted to deck the S.O.B but given how he was the immortal god of sleep I didn't see any good chances.

"Oh please, the boy wasn't even conscious of what he was doing. That's what he gets for sleeping on the job. Honestly back in my day praetors were killed for falling asleep while they were on duty. "

"Yeah well you're not the one he was trying to smooch you sick bastard! He nearly would have got me had I not hit him with Reyna's jar of jelly beans."

The god of sleep rolled his eyes in annoyance, we had gone through this conversation before many times. I often enjoyed throwing what happened in his face. It was the only time I got the upper hand on him. But this was getting tedious and I wanted to go home.

"What do you want anyways?" I quipped trying to get to the point of why he decided to appear.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot with your constant complaining. Its time you continued on your journey." He stated as if it was a matter of fact. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I had not heard from him in months and during that time I had to scrape together a living just to get my next meal and here he was, the god of sleep, telling me I should keep going like I had just sat down to catch my breath.

"Well gee whiz, I'm sure glad you made it all the way here but sorry I like my life here, I have a job, a home, and I don't have to wake up at four am for guard duty. So thanks but no thanks." With that I pushed past him but I suddenly felt a hand on my shirt collar yanking me back.

"You do not have a choice," he warned his dark eyes twinkling with worry," Something is stirring, a being no Olympian has encountered, it will come for you. You are more special than you realize."

His words made my eyes sting, how was I special? A roman legion drop out with no future working at a vegan pizza place. Yeah that sounded real special. Somnus looked at me with a questioning gaze, one that I always hated but always found familiar.

"*Sigh* fine I'll go, any place you have in mind?" The god smiled like he had just won the lottery. I knew I was going to regret saying yes to him.

"Actually your way there is already close by, I'm just here to make sure your prepared and I do believe I missed your birthday so for that I have these." He opened my hand and placed a leather bracelet and a can of pepper spray. I tried to smile, but this was the worse gift I had ever gotten. Somnus gestured for me to inspect the items further. I turned the leather bracelet around and saw on the front it had a silver wolfs head with a ring dangling from its mouth. Ok so it wasn't a total bust, but I still didn't understand how fashion was going to help my journey.

"It's a shield," the god barked, seeing as I was still not understanding what it was he pulled on the ring in the wolfs mouth causing it to grow until I was holding a four foot wide disk with the imprint of a snarling wolf on its face. I marveled at the detail and ancient Greek lettering around the edges.

"Its name is efiálti̱s."

"Nightmare," I translated, surprised by instantly knowing what he had said, I could have sworn it sounded Greek. I didn't even know I knew Greek, but being a demigod weirder things have happened.

"Yes, it is a lot like Zeus's shield aegis, only with this shield in eyes of your enemy you will become what they fear most. Quite useful when it's a decisive battle and you don't want to scare the hummus out of your comrade's while you're fighting a foe. And as for the pepper spray give the lid a twist and you hold óneiro the dream spear one touch and your foe with fall into a deep slumber." I whistled in appreciation of the gifts, maybe the old coot wasn't so bad. Of course he quickly ruined my opinion of him by disappearing before I could say thank you leaving a pungent stink of lavender and gasoline.

"Great, I finally get a gift from the guy and now he's gone again." I put the ring back into Nightmare's mouth causing it to shrink back into a normal bracelet. With many choice words I made it back to Pans Corner. I kicked the door open as a means of relieving my anger earning me an annoyed glare from Luis.

"What's wrong kid? The raccoon back again?!" he inquired pulling up a chair for me.

"No, Luis the raccoon isn't back," I plopped down on the chair. "You know my grandpa I've been telling you about." I didn't need to finish my sentence. Luis knew all too well that my grandfather and I didn't have the smoothest of relationships. He nodded with a knowing gaze and handed me a slice of pizza.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much kid, he may be a total loser but he's still family." I looked up from my food. Sometimes I didn't get this guy, one moment he's a total scrooge and the next he's Doctor Phil.

"Yeah that's true," I mumble finishing up my pizza. "I think I should head home, I'll see you tomorrow at opening." Luis looked like he was about to say something else but I scurried out of there as fast as I could. I was not in the mood for another adult to tell me everything was going to be ok. I made my way to my apartment in very much need of a shower and a good night sleep when something caught my eye. Hiding in the shadows were three teens huddling into a corner. They seemed to be looking at the apartment windows to see if anyone was home.

"This can't be good" I thought to myself as I made my way towards them. I fingered the pocket knife I always kept with me until I could hear them whispering.

"Are you sure that this is the right place? I don't think we'll find any demigods here." a blonde girl inquired to one of the figures next to her. All three of them looked like they had been through hell and back. Looking around as if they were being chased by the devil himself.

"I'm 99% sure that he is here, well maybe 95%," a girl in a black leather jacket and a death to Barbie T-shirt quipped. "This is definitely the place I saw in my dream." That caught my attention Somnus had mentioned that ride to where I needed to go was close.

"Well let's get going then, I'm tired of squatting here." A boy about my age complained, he had dark black hair and strange green eyes like the sea after a storm. These kids were looking for a demigod and as far as I knew I was the only demigod around so I decided to make myself known to them. I coughed loudly causing them to snap at attention they stared at me in shock.

"H-how long were you standing there?" the green eye boy asked nervously.

"Oh about the whole time," I smirked as their faces turned a slight shade of crimson from being surprised, "you guys look like you've seen better days, come on inside I was going to make some dinner anyways." I motioned for them to follow me into the apartment. They looked at each other with doubt for a moment before following my lead. After ten minutes had passed I lead our small group into the living room each of us with a cup of instant ramen. I sat down on my chair with as much gusto as was humanly possible, letting myself sink into the soft leather.

"So… rough day today?" The green eyed boy asked between sips of his noodles trying to start light conversation.

"Yeah," I mused to myself, "restaurants seem like fun but then you realize you've got to actually work." They laughed at that except for the girl in the death to Barbie t-shirt. Her electric blue eyes kept focus on me, they were pretty yes but also sort of disturbing as if she was expecting me to grow horns or something. She kept at it as we ate until I finally couldn't take it anymore. "You lose something over here cupcake?" I asked meeting her angry gaze with one of annoyance. Our glaring at each other continued like that before the blonde girl cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she said her gray eyes cutting between us. "Were just a little surprised is all, we've never really met a demigod our age on his own, alive at least."

"Well I wouldn't really call it living, I'm just squatting here until the next part of my quest comes along." They looked at me strangely, I guess it would sound crazy. A demigod on his own would sound crazy to anyone who knew the dangers that the world held.

"You really are him aren't you? The demigod from my dream." The death to Barbie girl stated with an undertone of disappointment.

"Well I think I might know why that is but before we get down to business let's introduce ourselves." I said with a confident smile trying to hide the curiosity that was eating at my gut.

Death to Barbie glared at me in challenge "You first." I was beginning to like this girl less and less but there was something about her I found endearing.

"Sure I'll give you the courtesy, I'm Kai McLane second legionnaire of the 3rd regiment, great grandson of Somnus or Hypnos to you guys and son of Sarah McLain and some mystery guy she fell in love with. I'm 19 years old and I am currently on a quest to head east. Is that enough information or do you need to know my hobbies and where I keep my dream journal?" Death to Barbie fixed me with a perfect ten in annoyed. With her black punk style hair and leather jacket she reminded me of a female ghost rider with skin, the other two demigods looked at us in utter disbelief. Finally shaking out of her trance the gray eyed blonde spoke first.

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." I shook her hand politely, moving my gaze to the green eyed boy next to her.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" I shook his hand a bit more roughly, I had heard stories about him during my time at Camp Jupiter. Lastly I turned towards the dark cloud in the corner. She sighed indignantly but met my gaze.

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus." I smiled at her with appreciation.

"Well, two kids of the Big Three. I had the pleasure of meeting your brother Ms. Thalia Grace he is one hell of a fighter. And you Percy Jackson I've heard a lot about you, well done. So now that we've been introduced…. What the fuck are you three doing here!?" the last part I didn't mean to yell but the suspense was starting to bug me and when you're a demigod with serious add and no patience, shit will get on your nerves if they take too long. Also the daughter of Zeus was starting to get on my nerves with her constant glares and haughty attitude. Like being the spawn of the sky somehow made you all that.

"We are on a quest to find a half-blood that might be able to help us back at our camp." Annabeth stated like we were in a war meeting, my outburst seeming to not have surprised her at all. I looked her with interest, I had never met a child of Athena before and this was quite the good impression.

"So you guys expect me to believe that there's some problem at your camp and I'm to just go with you willy nilly?"

"Well, yeah kind of." Percy shrugged as he finished off the last of his ramen. His honesty was astounding but then again what did I have to lose.

"Alright say no more I'll go. Just don't think you're getting away with that lame story, your telling me all the details on our way there." Percy and Annabeth nodded while Thalia just rolled her eyes and walked out of the building, I watched her go.

"Is she ok? She seems to be a little pissed off or is that just her natural setting."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other nervously. I could tell that there was a story here but with how Percy was nodding off slightly It would have to wait for tomorrow. I told them they could stay here tonight and that we'll leave tomorrow. Annabeth left to tell Thalia leaving only me and Percy.

"So….," I started. "You want to play some monopoly?"

**I decided that the first chapters were far too short so I decided to extend them and make them much better. Sound good guys? I do apologies if this upsets anyone.**

**Somnus: roman equivalent to Hypnos the god of sleep.**


	2. I Scare A Centaur

**I will now commence improving this chapter. Enjoy! As always please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Chapter 2: I Scare a Centaur**

**(Kai)**

I didn't sleep last night, after the rigorous game of monopoly with Percy that ended up with three trips to the kitchen to get more ramen noodles and an accidental slap to the face when I scared Thalia coming out of the bathroom. I decided it was time to sit down and email my resignation to Luis and thank him for the job and a notice to my landlord that I will be moving out. I had only just realized how late it was when the sun started to rise. With a groan I made my way to the emergency ambrosia stash I kept in my fridge. These things were better than red bull and coffee combined, but too much and I'll ignite. Nothing like the prospects of spontaneous combustion to wake you up.

"That's dangerous." A groggy voice mumbled behind me, I turned to see Thalia sitting on my kitchen counter with a half-eaten muffin in her hand. Surprised I looked into my fridge to see that there weren't any muffins or anything even resembling the baked delight.

"Wh-where did you get that muffin?" I asked rather miffed that I had a muffin and didn't know about it.

"Muffin button." She stated sarcastically taking another bite from the muffin. I rolled my eyes and just settled for a piece of ambrosia toast and some peanut butter. If this girl was this crabby in the morning it was going to be a long journey to where ever their camp was. I let my gaze wander as I ate, trying my best to avoid eye contact with the queen of darkness. I found myself looking over to Annabeth and Percy out cold on the couch. The sight of Percy's drooling face next to Annabeth's peaceful one brought a slight giggle to my throat. Thalia heard me and turned her head to where I was looking. The look of pain didn't go unnoticed in her eyes. I gulped down the last of my toast and decided to be brave against my better judgment.

"So..did you sleep alright last night?" I asked, it seemed like the safe thing to ask seeing as they did sleep in the living room last night. She looked at me like I had grown a third eye.

"I slept ok I guess, between Percy's gurgling and your typing all night." She quipped.

"Well I had to quit my job and tell my landlord that I won't be living here anymore." I retorted, walking over to wake up the sleeping couple.

"What makes you think you'll be gone permanently?" she asked indignantly, tossing away the muffin wrapper.

"Just a feeling." I said, shaking Percy awake while avoiding the puddle of drool on the carpet. He woke up only when I told him I will buy him a muffin before we leave. He smiled sleepily and turned to wake up Annabeth with a kiss. She woke up soon after, I had to give it to her she didn't seem to mind his morning breathe or the slight stream of drool on his face. I guessed that they have been together for a long time. That made me smile but whatever joyful thoughts I had were dashed when I turned to see the black cloud shouldering a green backpack and headed towards the door.

"Well it looks like we'll be eating on the go." My comment greeted with a tired groan from Percy and Annabeth.

…

**(Thalia)**

The summer winds whipped through my hair as we continued our flight over the east coast. The air was warm and the atmosphere was peaceful. That was until the ass-hole opened his big mouth again. "Are we there yet?" Kai asked for the zillionth time. I rolled my eyes the best I could with them sealed shut, even though I was the daughter of Zeus and had flown a couple of times, heights still scared the ever loving daylights out of me. We had been flying for four hours now and tensions were starting to get pretty high. We somehow managed to convince Percy that we would stop to get muffins on the way. We finally convinced him when Kai said he would get him a cup of hot chocolate to go along with it. "About time that jerk was good for something." I thought to myself, but shook my head when I realized how weird the notion was.

"We just passed the empire state building so yeah were finally almost there." I heard Percy call out, by the tension in his voice he was starting to get irritated by the new guy too. Ever since we met him he's rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was his raven hair was too clean cut or the fact that his eyes were bright blue like mine but with a more sarcastic twist that just got under my skin, or maybe that his skin was way to perfectly tan which seemed like he was either a superficial model or some meat-head who thought he was the gods gift to women. When I brought it up to Annabeth the night before she nodded in agreement. He reminded us of someone but we couldn't put our fingers on who he reminded us of. He somewhat looked like Percy to me but with a much larger ego. The thought almost made me gag that he would remind me of my best friend so I brushed it off, but the more I thought about why we were sought him out the more pissed I got. If this guy was the one that was going save Camp Half-blood and fix whatever else lady Artemis and spoken about in my dreams, then I was in some deep doo-doo.

"Finally, I don't think cupcake and I can handle being in the air for much longer." Even though he was right his comment still struck a nerve, no one calls me cupcake or mentions my fear of heights and gets away with it. I swiveled my head in the sound of his voice ready to silence the roman reject.

"Oh why don't you just shove it pizza boy," I spat with hopes of causing to shut up, sadly my harsh words had only managed to piss him off. Causing another battle of tongues and not in the fun way.

"Well sorry cloud brain, but it wasn't my idea to take the Pegasus express now was it!" I heard him grumble through clenched teeth. This kid was either extremely brave or extremely stupid and by the looks of how we were getting along option number two seemed to be the most likely.

"How else were we supposed to get to camp without being attacked every three feet?! It's not my fault you can't handle being high up!" I snarled half-heartedly, I didn't like being up here as much as he did but I would never admit it to the rest of our group. Even though I knew Percy and Annabeth were trying their best to not join the fight I could still hear them hold in their laughter.

"I don't mind heights but what we're doing here is suicide!" Kai yelled as another gust of wind caused our chariot to bounce.

"Um, not to call the kettle black here or anything but you can't handle heights either Thalia." Percy muttered from his place on the reigns causing my cheeks to burn and earning a chuckle from the roman reject next to me.

"Kai don't encourage him." Annabeth chided "The last thing we need is to crash because our driver decided to tell crappy jokes" Thank the gods Annabeth was the sensible one on this trip otherwise I would have strangled these two back in Tennessee.

"So what's the trouble with your camp? You haven't told me the whole story yet." Kai asked, I got a feeling he was talking to me but thankfully I was saved by Percy.

"There have been attacks recently at our borders." Percy answered carefully knowing full well I was in ear shot. Most of the attacks have been happening close to cabin one making the counselors wonder if they had anything to do with me or Zeus.

"So what does that have to do with me? I've fought monsters yeah but I don't think that's what you need me for." Damn this kid was smarter than he let on, I thought to myself as I traced my thumb over Aegis on my wrist. Maybe he was brave, a quality I found admirable in many guys.

"Well it's not the fact that were attacked, it's what's attacking us that is making us worry. The past few weeks we have been attacked by creatures that have been sleeping since the beginning of the fifth age but now they seem to be waking up and attacking anything that smells godly. At least that's what our oracle said when she spouted a prophecy about us needing a decedent of sleep to fight the nightmares as they are called."

"So that's what lead you three to me, wow I feel special." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but the way he said it made me feel like he didn't believe what was saying. Like he wasn't special at all. I guess from time to time I've felt that way too. Ever since the dreams started things have been sour, maybe this is some sort of divine revenge or perhaps there is another reason one that's even far more sinister than an angry god. Neither idea made me happy but I silently hoped it wasn't Artemis out for revenge. We all stayed quiet for the next twenty minutes or so when the smell of pine brought everyone's attention to the ground below us.

"Were here!" I cheered ready to have me feet on the sweet ground once more. At last this flying hell will be soon over. We circled over the lake before I finally swallowed my fear and open one eye to the forest campground below my feet. The summer session was in full swing. Campers decked out in blue jeans and bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts were riding canoes in the lake while satyrs danced with the nymphs and dryads. The rock wall was bubbling and spewing lava as it always did. On the surface everything was just as we had left it three days ago, but there was a tension in the air. As if all of camp expected the sky to rip open with demon teachers wielding flaming math homework. Hey, it's happened before.

"Hold on guys I'm taking us in for a landing." I nodded to Percy in anticipation. The sweet ground was only a few hundred yards away. Down we spiraled until the chariot came to a bumpy stop in the middle of the statue garden that littered the grounds in front of the Big House.

"Ladies and dude, I know you didn't have much of a choice but still thank you for flying air Pegasus." We all chuckled at Kai's lame attempt at humor. Maybe there was some hope for him after all. I shook that thought from my head, no I'm not going to let this guy get anywhere close to me. After Luke pretty much all men were ruined. "Maybe that's why I joined the hunters" I shrugged to myself.

"Wow, so this is your camp. Looks like a fun place." I smirked at Kai's wide eye expression, this guy was hard to peg. One minute he's getting on my nerves next he's making me smirk. I sighed to myself grabbing my stuff. This was going to be a long summer.

"You guys grab the rest of the supplies I'll go let Chiron know that were here." I yelled to the rest of the demigod quartet making my way up the stairs.

…

**(Kai)**

I stared at Thalia's retreating form. Something was bothering her that much I could tell. Did I say something wrong? Maybe I went too far on the scared of heights jokes after all I was no better. I asked Annabeth if she was ok but she told me not to worry.

"She's not really much of a social creature. Just give her some space when she needs it and you'll do fine." She assured me but the emotion in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. She was worried for the raven haired girl too.

"So where to now? Chiron right? He's like your guys' version of Lupa isn't he?" I asked no one in particular, anxious to change the subject. Annabeth nodded to me in confirmation and pointed to the giant building behind me.

"Just walk straight ahead and go to the last door on the left." I thanked her quickly before jogging off. The Big House was…well..big. It looked like some winter resort with blue paint and white trimmings. I didn't really get a Greek feel from it until seeing a golden eagle on the roof. Yeah that sold me I was defiantly in a Greek camp. But unlike from what I had read in the reports of this place I didn't really feel like in was in foreign territory, it felt more like I had just come home after a long trip. An odd notion I mused to myself but it all just seemed to feel right. I continued to gaze at the scenery when I heard the subtle clip clop of hooves on wood. I turned to see a very startled centaur with a scraggly beard wearing a world's best archer short sleeve standing in the door way.

"It's nice to meet you sir, my names Kai McLane." I bowed respectfully, if this was the same guy who had trained Hercules and all the great heroes I had better be on my best behavior. Only silence followed my introduction. With a curious gaze I looked up to see the centaur had not moved from his spot in the door way.

"You... you're not supposed to be here!" he stammered, trotting back and forth like an agitated horse. I wasn't sure what he meant by not supposed to be here but before I could ask what Chiron meant I was quickly pulled inside and rushed into the big house. We whizzed past a startled Thalia who only managed a "Good you found him."

I struggled for a minute but I soon gave up. This guy's grip was like a bear trap and didn't seem to be interested of letting go of me anytime soon. So I went along for the ride until we came to a small flat on the second floor. The door slammed behind us with a loud whack as I was plopped to the floor like a rag doll.

"Dude what that was for!" I cried indignantly as I rubbed my sore neck. The centaur didn't answer me. Instead he trotted over to an empty wheel chair in the corner. He slipped off his quiver and bow and backed up the chair, which opened like a trap door. Chiron gingerly stepped into it with his back legs and began to squish himself into a space that was much too small for his horse half, it must have been magic. I could imagine the sound of a truck backing up as the centaur's lower half completely disappeared and the chair folded out a pair of human legs in kaki attire. If I hadn't seen him in his horse form I would have thought Chiron was your average mortal guy in a wheelchair.

"Lemonade?" he offered making his way to a mini refrigerator. His room looked like your average bachelor pad, the only differences were where the bed should be was a pile of hay and the walls were covered in all sorts of trophies and photos of campers. Probably his favorite heroes he had trained. I continued to look until I saw familiar face on the wall. The camper could have been about 17 but I would recognize her anywhere.

"Mom?!" I blurted, pure shock gripping me. Here I was in the house of my camps former enemy and I see a picture of my mom in her teens. Chiron looked up from pouring the lemonade to see what I was staring at.

"Ah yes Sarah, I had a feeling you were related to her. She was one of our best campers here. But one day she disappeared leaving nothing. Not even a note." His words rattled in my head, making my vision foggy.

"Why was she here?!" The centaur tried to force a smile but he was failing miserably. It seems like everyone was keeping secrets here and it pissed me off.

"Better not to ask," Chiron stated. "Please sit."

I took some lemonade, though my stomach was in knots. Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and continued to force a smile. The old man's eyes were deep and dark as a cave.

"So, Kai you said? Would you mind telling me where you're from?"

"Camp Jupiter sir, but I had left around nine months ago so I guess I would say Colorado." He didn't seemed convinced so I told him the whole story, from running out of Camp Jupiter to the meeting with my grandfather. I didn't see any point in blurring the details, and Chiron was a good listener. He didn't react to the story, other than the occasional nod encouraging me to continue. When I was done, the old centaur sipped his lemonade.

"I see," Chiron said, "And you must have some questions for me."

"Only one," I admitted, "What did you mean you said I shouldn't be here?"

Chiron studied me with concern, as if he expected me to disappear in front of him. "My boy, do you know of who your father is? Why we're being attacked by these strange creatures?"

"I never knew my dad, I always assumed he was some centurion my mom fell in love with that died before I had been born." The look of sadness in the old man's eyes gave me the impression that he did not believe me. I didn't blame him, even to me it seemed like a lie. He continued to look at me for a few seconds before continuing the conversation.

"_Quis eratious ver inatious."_ He said with a worried look on his face. I had no idea what he was saying. I sat there blankly as the centaurs featured into one of disbelief.

"You said you're from Camp Jupiter but you didn't understand a word of what I had just said."

"Not really, was it important?"

The look of utter disbelief on Chiron's face would have been funny had the atmosphere been so tense. You could literally feel the awkward.

"It is common knowledge that most children of Rome can speak fluent latten, it is only children of Greece that don't understand it completely."

The realization hit me like a ton of rocks, he had switched to another language and I didn't understand a word of it. I tried to wrap my mind around what this could mean, but too many things were swirling about in my mind. I was starting to get the feeling I was doing something wrong but Chiron didn't seem to be saying anything.

"I have taught many heroes over the years but never have I encountered one like you." The sunlight reflected off of Chiron's eyes making them seem to dance. This was making me very nervous so I quickly backtracked.

"So I'm an anomaly, that's fun and all but what did you mean I was supposed to be here? I don't like that bit of information."

"I'm afraid I can't explain my boy, something is at work here and I have made it my policy to keep out of Olympian politics." I was about to ask what he meant when the sound of a conch shell bellowed in the distance. Chiron sighed in relief

"Lunch time, I think we should put a pin in this conversation for now." I nodded in agreement, I hadn't eaten anything since this morning and I was starving. I followed Chiron out of his apartment and to the pavilion. The smell of barbeque calling my name and not like the soft aroma you see in cartoons but like an octopus had me in its grip and yanked me towards the dining pavilion. When I arrived there the other campers had already sat down and were about to dig in when they saw me. All conversation stopped making the popping of the hearth fire the only noise to be heard. I gulped slightly and headed over towards the table that Chiron was at.

I had heard that the campers sat according to their parents so I was out of luck, unless they had some sort of kiddy tables for guests. But all thought of seating arrangements disappeared when a dryad brought over a heaping plate of ribs and potatoes over to me. I thanked her for the meal much to her surprise. I guess thanking them for their help wasn't all that common here but when you work in a restaurant for a while you learn that the people who serve you work hard so they deserve at least a thank you. But I shook the thought as I took a bite into perhaps the best food I had ever had since leaving Camp Jupiter. This food was like a drug compared to what I had been eating the past nine months which consisted of nothing but digging out of the garbage or vegan pizza I got from Luis.

I was about to ask for another plate when I noticed a lot of people were still staring much to my annoyance.

"What? Never seen a hungry kid before?" I challenged. That snapped them out of it, everyone soon returned to their conversations but they were still tense. It had been another half hour until everyone heard Chiron's hoof banging against the marble floor.

"Welcome everyone to another summer at Camp Half-blood. I know your all thinking it so I'll just come out and say it. We have a new camper here today," he motioned for me to stand up. Everyone's eyes went to the tattoo on my arm. A feeling I had gotten used to since I left the romans.

"He has come to us thanks to the efforts of Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. Until further notice he will be placed with the Hermes cabin and-"

"I have a godly patron!" I piped up, causing everyone to gasp. I showed them my tattoo to reveal an olive tree branch with a water drop coming off it. "I am a descendant of Somnus or Hypnos as you would call him." Openly admitting I was a descendant of Somnus made me want to puke. The fact that old fart was related to me was enough to make anyone sick. I looked at Chiron who seemed like I had just taken care of one problem but had given him two more in its place.

"Very well, Kai you will be staying with cabin fifteen." And with that lunch was over and everyone headed off to what I could guess was their camp activities. I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting together on the stone steps waiting for me. I gave them a smile thanking them for waiting.

"Percy, could you do the honors and take Mr. McLane on a tour. I have some matters to discuss with Mr. D." Percy nodded his consent as I watched Chiron walk, or trot, away.

"Sheesh, is he always this way with new campers?" I asked to no one in particular as I washed the last taste of ribs with a cup of water.

"Only the special ones." Percy joked earning a quick jab to the ribs from Annabeth.

"I wouldn't let it get to you Kai, come on we'll show you the camp." Annabeth stated leaving no room for argument. I looked at Percy and he just shrugged, perhaps just doing what the daughter of Athena said was for the best.

We walked for about five minutes when we came to the forest that surrounded the camp. As we got closer I realized just how big the trees were. It looked as if no one had lived there since cavemen.

"The woods are stocked if you're ever in the mood for an adventure. Just be sure to bring a weapon and a buddy." Percy joked, I nodded in agreement to that no way was I going to face a monster in its home turf without any sort of reassurance. I wanted to ask why they would keep monsters inside of their camp but I decided it would probably be a dumb question to them. We continued with the tour, we saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the chariot track, and the arena where Annabeth said they held sword and spear fights.

"Just sword and spear fights?" I asked, surely that had a wider variety of weapon skills here.

"Those are only a few of what we deal with here but it's pretty much a requirement that we all know how to handle a sword, they can be pretty useful in a pinch." Percy explained with a bright smile. I nodded in agreement, I made a mental note to visit their armory to get my spear looked at, or at least so it doesn't look like a can of pepper spray. Percy and I continued to discuss weaponry which soon became a recipe swap on how to kill a hydra the best way.

"Here we are!" Annabeth interrupted just as Percy was telling me how one of the Ares kids had blown up a hydra with a cannon.

I looked up to see what looked like to be an old-fashioned house on the prairie with mud walls and a rush roof. On the door hung a wreath of crimson flowers, red poppies, I thought. Yep this was Somnus's cabin alright, I almost expected the old fart to pop up yelling "Check out this cabin!" I took a step forward and opened the door, even though it was just after lunch time three kids were sound asleep under piles of covers. A warm fire crackled in a hearth in the corner. Above the mantle hung a tree branch, each twig dripped white liquid into a collection of tin bowls. I looked to me to be milk but I held back from tasting it. If this was Somnus's cabin then that was probably Lethe water. Soft classical music played from an unseen speaker. The air smelled like fresh laundry and cinnamon. The cabin was so cozy and peaceful I was starting to feel sick, all this soft and fluffy stuff was what Lupa beat out of you before you joined the legion. By the looks of things there were plenty of empty beds, the thought of one of them being mine made me gag.

"Please tell me I'm not going to be staying here forever?!" looked back at Annabeth and Percy to see that they had already left. Behind they left a note, 'Sorry we couldn't stay longer but cabin fifteen puts us to sleep easy. I'll make it up to you, meet me in the word arena after you've gotten comfortable and we'll do a little one on one. At the bottom it said Percy but I knew the letter was from Annabeth, no way was his hand writing this neat.

"Well better meet the counselor," I turned to the bunk on my left to see a great lump under the covers. I leant towards the sleeping form and shook his way to fluffy bed.

"Hey buddy, wake up." All I got in response was a slight mumble and one dead eye staring at me. I figured this was as awake as the kid was going to get.

"I'm new here and I'll be crashing in your cabin for a while, is there an empty bunk I can use?" I had to snap my fingers a few times to keep his attention, he looked like a baby cow with a blonde tuft that suck in every direction. His body was stocky, but his arms looked spindly as if he'd never lifted anything heavier than a pillow. He lifted his arm just slightly and pointed at a bed across the room. That solved one problem but I still needed to know who the counselor was to check in.

"Hey!" I shook him harder, then finally knocked on his head a few times.

"Wh-what?!" the kid complained, lifting his head up all the way which seemed to be quite a feat.

"Who's the counselor here?" I asked looking around at the other dosing campers, no sooner had I done that his head had hit the pillow again. But on the bright side his hand was sticking in the air and pointed at himself.

"Perfect, just perfect." I grumbled making my way to the fighting arena. "Why did I get this quest again?!" I thought bitterly to myself. First I leave a great camp then I'm forced to fend for myself as my stupid grandpa plays tag with the sandman. I kept up my griping until a desperate watch out shook me out of my thoughts only to have my face introduced to a bronze chest plate. It would be easy to say that I only stumbled. Easy but completely wrong I was full on laid out.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?!" A firm hand pulled me up. I looked at my attacker and helper to see storm grey eyes and blonde hair. Great another child of Athena, maybe this one can help me find the sword arena.

"It's alright," I muttered, dusting myself off and trying to regain what dignity I could.

"Do you know the way to the sword arena?" I asked wile rubbing my now sore nose.

"Sure I was on my there already, something about a duel. I'll take you there." I rolled my eyes, so it was a duel just what I needed to get rid of some of this pent up anger. I followed the Athena kid to the arena. On the way I introduced myself earning a simple, oh, like he was expecting someone with a pizza but instead got Chinese. I decided to keep the topic away from myself and learned that his name was Malcom, he was the second in command next to Annabeth, and he had five drachma on me to lose my duel to Percy. I opened my mouth to utter a retort when a firm hand pressed against my chest bringing my attention to the grand arena in front of us.

"Well wish me luck Malcom." I grunted, walking towards the center of the ring, twisting off the lid of Dream as I went.

Everyone who came to watch, as did most of the counselors, gathered in the stands around the arena. It was much like a coliseum. Only it was dug into the ground and we weren't expected to fight to the death, I hoped that was true. At the far end of the pit stood Percy Jackson in full body armor ready for a fun initiate the newbie with pain event. Seeing that my spear was unsheathed Percy uncapped his pen which turned into a long bronze sword. I heard from Malcom, between the annoying trivia he seemed to spout, that Percy was the best sword fighter in the last three hundred years. He and I did a few basic practice stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in armor as a warm up before our fight. I guess I did alright; the crowd didn't seem to be so impressed with my skills with Dream but I swear I got an approving nod from Thalia who was huddled in the far corner of the arena. That made me smile if I can keep her smiling things might go well for me here.

"Kai are you still with us." Percy prodded waking me up from my thoughts. I was paused mid thrust with the dummy I was practicing on in tatters.

"Huh? Yeah I'm still here." My cheeks burned crimson as I faced him. We had now moved on to the duel, magical items were aloud but I decided against using Nightmare. I didn't have much practice with it and I wasn't about to make a fool of myself now. Especially not in front of Thalia.

Chiron stood up form where he was at "Heroes, this will be a simple duel. The fighters will continue until one is disarmed or is unable to fight. You may commence when ready."

We circled each other, sword against spear, waiting for the other to give a signal. Chiron blew the conch horn signaling the beginning of the match. I nodded to Percy and our blades clashed time and time again. I somehow how managed to keep him from hitting either of my hands and disarming me. But I noticed as we went Percy's eyes narrowed and he began to press me with more force. My senses opened up allowing me to see his movements more clearly. The way he fought suggested many years of experience with just a sword, while it was a strength it could also be a weakness.

With a smirk I came at him harder, I would lunge as he blocked but I kept moving forward causing Percy to lose ground. We fought for what seemed like an eternity, neither of us were backing down. Percy fought like a demon, sometimes all I could do was block. This was beginning to irritate me. I could hear Nightmare jingling on my wrist, was I really in that much need of its help? The thought made my ears burn, but I wasn't stupid either. After another strike from Percy I knocked the sword from his hand only to receive a kick to my chest that sent my body flying. Dream skittered away from me as I tried to scramble to my feet.

Wiping the dust from my eyes I saw Percy had his sword back and was slowly walking towards me. Seeing as I was already defeated he took his time, Nightmare felt like ice against my skin, "I guess now is a good a time as any." I reached for the ring in Nightmare's mouth. The air was ripped with the sound of a feral howl as Nightmare expanded to its full glory. The silver wolf shining in the sun, energy rushed through me like I had just drank a triple shot expresso. Smiling at Percy I advanced with my shield, the look in his eyes was sheer terror. I felt guilty about that but I desperately wanted to win this fight. I picked up Dream and advanced towards my opponent. Percy stood there frozen due to fear, I didn't want to scar him for life, so quickly I ran up to him and nocked his sword from his hands. I had won the battle, but looking at all the frightened faces around me it seems that I had lost the war. Quickly I put away Nightmare causing Percy to collapse to his knees now freed from the malevolent shields grip. Annabeth rushed to his side ambrosia in hand.

"Oh gods Percy! Are you ok?!" I rushed towards him only to be intercepted by Thalia, quickly grabbing me by the arm she led us out of the arena.

**Well that plan backfired. What do you all think? Please remember to R/R. until next time!**


	3. Ursa is a Major Pain

When a Demigod Dreams

**Hello everyone. I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Thank you for sticking with the story so far. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Chapter 3: Ursa is a Major Pain**

I was dragged along in silence my head hanging in shame, the fight continuously replaying in my mind. In the end I kept coming back to the same conclusion. I may have just caused some severe mental damaged on one of the few people whom I could call friend. I looked up at Thalia who was still pulling me forward barging past stunned demigods and frightened satyrs. I guessed what was coming, from the murderous intent that seemed to be radiating off her, she was taking me to a quiet place where there wouldn't be any witnesses and execute me for almost killing her friend. I tried to croak an apology but was silenced when I felt a small crackle of electricity dance up my arm. Not wanting to be extra crispy I just kept my mouth shut until we were far enough from any prying eyes.

With a grunt Thalia threw me into the dirt, I didn't even bother to catch myself. I wasn't prepared to die, I still had so many things I needed to do, oh gods this was it I'm a dead man. I had to find out why my mom was a camper here, I had to deck Somnus for messing with my life and I somehow had to beat the final boss on Legend of Zelda! But if this was to be my fate then let it be said I faced it with some dignity. I laid still as I heard Thalia make her way around my still form. Her boots crunched the ground next to my face as she squatted down picking up my head to look straight at her. Her eyes searched mine looking for a logical reason for what in Hades she was staring at.

"I am only going to ask this once, and you better answer me truthfully or I will slit your throat right here and now. Are you a threat to us?" the sadness and aggression in her voice made me want to answer immediately but the look in her eye told me that if I didn't answer her correctly she would make do on her threat. I could already see that her other hand was half way to her knife. So with as much honesty and conviction I could muster I answered her.

"No, I am not a threat." The look in her eyes didn't change, at first I thought she didn't believe me and I had better start praying to whatever god would hear me. Much to my surprise however she only just let go of my head and offered me a hand to help me up which I gladly accepted. Maybe she had forgiven me I thought, only too late did I see the right hook coming towards my face. I sat down hard in a dazed state until the first logical thing that went through my mind was "Ow" followed by a quick "Cheap shot."

"Then what the fuck was that back there?! You nearly killed Percy with that monstrosity!" she roared gesturing to Nightmare with shaking hands.

"It's called Nightmare and it was a gift from my grandfather." I stated dusting myself off once my brain had stopped doing the Macarena, regained my barring's. My face felt like it had been kissed by a brick wall.

"It's a shield designed to show my opponent his worst nightmare." I explained sullenly, the feeling of what I had landing on me like a million of Thalia's punches. "I am sorry Thalia-"

"Save it, it's not me who you should apologies to. If you were that desperate to win then why didn't you use your shield in the first place instead of giving Percy and everyone else a heart attack?" Thalia growled, note to self the dark cloud does not like surprises, check.

"I didn't think I would need it honestly; I may be a lot of things but I'm not a cheater." I defended. My hand wandered to where Thalia had punched me, my nose begging to swell. 'Great another improvement to my rugged good looks' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Look, I don't know what the deal is with that shield," She started, poking my chest to get her point across, "but if you ever use it against anyone I love again I will rip…." I waited for her to finish her threat when I saw that she had completely froze in place. Her eyes grew wide as they looked past my shoulder. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when I heard a loud shuffling behind me. With a subtle tilt of my head I looked behind me to see what looked like a bear. Only it wasn't your average yogi bear with brown fur and a sweet tooth for honey, it was at least the size of a house with dark blue fur that glittered like starlight. By the look of it one swipe of a paw could easily cut a tree in half. I gulped slightly and slowly reached for Dream, Thalia quickly grabbed my arm and stopped me. She was right imperial gold was something that all monsters hated and would see instantly. Perhaps the bear wouldn't see us and keep on going, I thought hopefully until I felt the wind change blowing our scent towards the bear. The bear stopped and began to sniff the air, I was about to say something to Thalia when I saw she was no longer there. Shit! Like lightning I booked it from where I was standing. Only to have my departure quickly followed by a loud roar and the thunderous paw prints of the bear giving chase.

"Fuck! Why is it after me!" I yelled to whatever gods were listening hoping they would give me super speed.

"Because you ran pizza boy." An insult called to my left, I knew it could belong to only one person and that only drove me to run faster. No matter what happened I was going to live so I could kick Thalia's butt for using me as bear bait. The bear's hot breath next to my ear jarred me from my plans of revenge and encouraged me to focus less on Thalia and more on running. It was unbelievable, who would believe a fifty ton goliath could run this fast. Scientifically it was impossible but apparently no one told the bear. Up ahead I could see a clearing in the distance, the direction looked familiar but I didn't have time to think about it. All that was going through my mind was, if I can make it there I could make use of my spear and shield, if there was a good time to use these bad boys now was the time. I ran for what felt like an eternity all the while I could hear a distinct whacking of arrows being fired from a bow. I looked too my left only for a second to see Thalia was notching arrows and firing at the bears neck but for some reason they were taking no effect on the starry Ursa. That's when I got a brilliant plan.

"Hey cupcake! You got any gas arrows or smoke screens?" I yelled making my way past the last few tree's before the clearing. Thalia nodded in realization of my plan and fired an arrow my way. I caught it at the last second and like a cat looked back at the blue behemoth.

"Please let this work!" I prayed as I threw the arrow at the bears face and quickly turned back around just before I could slam into a tree. A loud fart like sound followed by a disgruntled roar told me that the arrow had hit its target. I dove out of the way into the clearing as the now blind bear sped past me in a confused charge, time began to slow down as I untwisted Dream and thrust the spear into the bear's chest with all my might. All I could hear was a roar of pain and a loud poof like a million flower bags had exploded. Attentively I opened one eye to see that I, along with everything else within ten feet, was completely covered in white powder.

"Okay gross!" I gagged, dusting the dust off myself the best I could. A small sneeze caught my attention. I looked up so see a stunned group of campers in the middle of a volley ball game. They too, unfortunately, had not been spared and were just as snowy white as I was. I looked around and realized the clearing I had seen earlier was the camp pavilion. I knew this direction seemed familiar, it was the way Thalia and I had left to go "chat" and here I am back again looking like a sugar powdered doughnut. I looked around for Thalia as the campers began to swarm around me asking all sorts of questions. It was only when Chiron showed up and ushered everyone back to their activities, for some the showers, was I able to breathe again.

"Kai, I don't know how that creature got into our borders but I must say that your actions were perhaps the bravest and most idiotic heroics I've seen since Hercules." Said Chiron exasperated, putting a large hand on my shoulder kicking up a small dust cloud. Apparently I had a knack for ticking the centaur off and making him happy at the same time.

"Chiron sir, I would like to apologize for earlier today. I realized my actions put my fellow campers in danger and I-" I was about to tell Chiron about how the bear looked familiar but was interrupted when a huge weight suddenly tackled me to the ground.

"There you are!" I looked up to see Percy and Annabeth on top of me with looks of shock and worry.

"We thought Thalia was going to kill you for sure," Percy joked taking in the account of the bruise on my face, "Looks like she just left you off with a warning." He snickered.

"W-wait? You guys don't hate me?" Annabeth fixed me with a weird stare.

"Why would we hate you? If anything we were impressed that you were able to keep a weapon like that in check. I have never seen a shield that could generate so much fear before." I knew Annabeth was being complimentary but I couldn't help but hang my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Percy and you too Annabeth," I said kneeling down in a submissive position that I often had to do when I apologized to the officers at Camp Jupiter, "I shouldn't have used such a dirty trick to win."

I couldn't tell what Percy was thinking as he looked at me, sometimes this guy was as unreadable as the sea. But his face soon gave way to a smile. Annabeth on the other hand I could read as easy as a book. She was still a bit angry but she still had a smile.

"Hey apology accepted Kai." He reassured his forgiveness with a somewhat over enthusiastic slap on the back. Kicking up a small cloud of dust making him cough. Chiron still seemed worried though but it was to less of a degree. He told me to go take a shower and rest up as he trotted off to his next archery lesson. I guess that's all I could ask for in this moment I had enough stressful conversations for one day.

"So bear bate, how was that for your first day of camp." Percy, Annabeth and I looked over to see Thalia emerging from the woods picking pine needles out of her hair. I sighed in relief that she was OK, I still owed her a butt whooping for earlier.

"Well one things for sure, you guys will definitely need my help before this is over. And you owe me for the bear bait." I tossed a small ball of bear dust at her which she easily dodged.

She smiled at me and said "Put it on my tab."

…...

Over the next few days I settled into a routine of fighting dark blue starry monsters that for some reason took the shape of forest animals the size of buildings by night. And taking what felt like almost ordinary camp activities during the day, if you don't count that I was getting lessons from nymphs that didn't want to kill you and satyrs that were actual productive members of the camp. Chiron still refused to tell me about my mom or any information as to why I should not exist, and when I say refused to tell me I mean all out avoided the topic. But as time went by I decided to let the subject drop. If the old horseman wasn't going to tell me then I would have to find out the truth for myself. Each morning, when I wasn't cleaning monster dust out of my hair, I kept busy with trying to learn Greek from Malcom of the Athena cabin, seeing as he was apparently the biggest brain case around next to Annabeth, and after a few days or so I could stumble through a few lines of the Iliad without too much of a migraine. The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, at Camp Jupiter you didn't really have much time to have fun, it was more of a military camp than anything else. But no matter what activity I did, something would always go wrong. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin tried to teach me archery, but we both found out real fast that I wasn't a descendant of Apollo. I didn't mean to pin him to the wall with my arrow but he still kicked me out.

Arts and crafts were just as tragic, no one would have guessed that glitter was so combustible. I apologized to the instructor expecting to get kicked out but instead she asked me if I could tell her how I did it saying the Hephaestus cabin might like the idea of a glitter bomb. A lot of people were still talking about the monster attacks and I would occasionally find the odd cup of flower in my bed at night from the local pranksters. The first few times it was funny but now it was getting annoying. Waking up with powdery buns isn't the best way to start the day if you ask me. As time went on we had a fewer monster attacks until they only seemed to be small isolated incidences. Which was an odd way for monsters to behave, usually we could see the numbers increasing. I tried to ask Percy about it but his advice wasn't helpful so I decided to just keep busy until I found my own corner at camp.

The only things I seemed to excel though at were combat and canoeing. Which to me seemed like the dumbest combination of all, I knew the counselors were watching me, trying to see how I was the hero that was going to somehow save their camp. But they weren't having an easy time of it. I wasn't skilled with an arrow like the Apollo kids and there was no way in hell that I was a brain case like the Athena cabin. I talked to Percy about it and all he would say was the usual garbage "Don't worry about it Kai, there just not used to Romans. Or maybe because Hypnos is your grandfather your technically already claimed?" I could tell he was just trying to make me feel better but he didn't really know what to make of me either. He sometimes still jumps whenever he see's nightmare, even though I've kept in bracelet form ever since.

But despite all that I rather enjoyed camp. I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberries fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises that my cabin mates made in the Hypnos cabin at night were familiar to me. I would eat dinner just like any other camper, scrape part of my meal into the fire hoping to get a sign from Somnus. Nothing came, just a feeling of dread like I was about to be set on fire. I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering if she was a camper here then why was I at Camp Jupiter? If she was here then would that not make me a roman? These thoughts continued to plague me as time went on, the only thing that seemed to keep my mind off of it was thinking about Thalia. Pretty lame I know, but the girl was one serious jigsaw puzzle that I just couldn't put down.

One minute she's threatening to kill me then the next she's saving my ass and smiling. I had often wondered if I could talk to Percy about this but he seemed to be the kind of guy who would give advice that would only work for his level of mental ability. So that idea was scrapped, I had considered talking to Annabeth but she was working on some sort of lighter than air compound and wasn't accepting any visitors so the last person to turn to was Malcom. We had become good friends over the past few days, between sword practice and blowing stuff up with glitter bombs we had gotten to know each other. If there was one person I could ask this stuff about it was him.

Friday afternoon Malcom and I were sitting at the top of the rock tower, resting from a near-death experience. Malcom just sprinted up the wall with ease leaving me to deal with a near lava ball to the face. My shirt had smoking holes in it. Thank the gods that my eyebrows weren't singed off. How on earth could I give my sarcastic remarks without my eye brows. We sat there looking over the camp at the campers doing their everyday things, until I got up the nerve to ask Malcom what he thought about Thalia. It seemed rather childish to ask about her this way but I doubt she would tell me anything herself. His face turned a slight shade of red.

"She's alright I guess," he said. "I'm not too much of a fan of punk girls really and from what I've heard around camp she's used to be a hunter."

"You mean like those girls who go around hunting monsters and stuff with the goddess Artemis?"

He glanced around nervously, rightly so. If Thalia knew about this conversation we would both be dead meat. "Yeah that's her, I don't know the whole story as to why she joined though but I guess it might have to do with her being a daughter of Zeus when the great prophecy was in motion." The look of utter confusion I made told him that he would have to explain further.

"*sigh* you know who the Big Three are don't you?" I nodded yes. "Well basically what happened was after World War II the Big Three agreed that they wouldn't have any more kids. Their children were just too powerful and were affecting the course of human history too much. World War II was basically a big slug fest between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath on the River Styx with them not to have any more kids. At least that's what the official story was. But in reality there was this great prophecy that said one of the children of the Big Three would make a choice of weather to save the gods or destroy them. I bet you can guess who that demigod was in the end?" Malcom said with a smirk.

"It couldn't be Percy could it?" I said with a mock surprise, the guy was like a walking army so of course he was the hero that was in the prophecy.

"Well it almost wasn't Percy," that got my attention much to Malcom's delight, "twenty one years ago Zeus lost his marbles. There was this TV drama lady with big fluffy eighties hairdo- and he just lost it. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia… well, the River Styx is all about serious commitments. Zeus got off easy because he's immortal, the lucky swine, but he made life pretty much hell for his daughter." Thunder rumbled overhead causing the both of us to wonder if the lord of the skies was being a peeping tom. But I couldn't help reacting in anger anyways.

"What! That's total bull! No way should she have to suffer for her dad's stupidity!"

"Kai, kids of the Big Three are a lot stronger than other demigods. So of course their scents going to be stronger too. And when Hades found out about Zeus breaking his promise, he wasn't all too happy about it. He let loose all the worse monsters from Tartarus. Which is basically monster Alcatraz. To chase down and kill Thalia, but a satyr by the name of Grover Underwood was assigned to lead her and two other demigods back to Camp Half-blood where she would be safe. They almost made it too."

He pointed across the valley to a giant pine tree that was surrounded by a ball of coppery scales that resembled a sleeping dragon. Above the dragon hung a golden fleece, I thought it couldn't be the real thing but then again there was a dragon guarding a tree so it must be the real deal.

"All three of Hades personal torture ghouls came after them, along with a hoard of hell hounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told Grover to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was seriously wounded but kept on fighting. Grover of course, being the kind hearted soul that he is, didn't want to leave her but he couldn't convince her otherwise. So on the top of that hill she fought her last battle and as she died Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree that helps protect our magical borders. It was only eight years later was she revived from the tree with the Golden Fleece after her tree got poisoned. That's all I know really if you want more you've got to talk to her." With that being said Malcom climbed back down the wall leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Damn," I mumbled to myself." No wonder she's like that, if I had a back story that tragic I would be just like her." I continued to think to myself as I made my way back to my cabin. I was tired and didn't feel like going to dinner. So with nothing but sleep on my mind I pulled the covers of my bed only to find it completely covered in flour. I sighed with annoyance sleep would have to wait for now, it was time to kick those Stoll brothers' butts!

**There you have it chapter 3 new and improved. I hope I didn't bore any of you but I decided to do a little background on Thalia so Kai could get the picture a bit better. Don't worry this will lead to some interesting scenes. As always pleas R&amp;R!**


	4. Dreams and Challenges

**Hello everyone! So in case you haven't caught on I'm mostly going to be switching between Thalia and Kai throughout the story. But enough about that, let's get chapter 4 on the road!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series._****  
**Chapter 4: Dreams and Challenges****

_**(Thalia)**_

_"Grover, take Annabeth and Luke and run. Run until you are safe. Don't come back. I promise that I'll be fine. I promise, "I command the frightened satyr._

_"But-but...Thalia, there are too many-" Grover bleats._

_"Exactly! Luke and Annabeth are hurt. You're all injured and need help. I'm not. I can take them, I know it Grover," I insist, taking a quick glance down the hill to see the horde from hell making its way towards us._

_"Thalia, I promised I would get you safely over that border-" Grover begins, hoping he could change my mind._

_"And you will! But right now I'll hold off the monsters until you guys are safe," I say, gesturing towards the hordes of monsters that are slowly but surely climbing up the hill. "Grover. Luke and Annabeth mean more than anything to me. They're like the family I never had. I'd rather sacrifice myself then let them get hurt."_

_"But Thalia-"_

_"Grover! Stop wasting time. Take them to the camp. Don't worry about me," I say exasperatedly._

_"Thalia."_

_"What?"_

_"Be careful." Grover begins to half-carry half-drag a weakened Annabeth down the hill, her long blond hair matted against her bloody neck, her grayish-blue eyes lackluster. Luke limping slowly after them. He sees me not coming and turns the other way, starting back after me._

_"Luke! What are you doing?!" I scream at him, tapping my bracelet to expand Aegis._

_"What am I doing? What are you doing, Thalia? Get over here, now!" Luke yells, his shaggy bangs falling into his stormy gray eyes._

_"Luke. Please. Think of Annabeth. She needs you right now. I can manage these monsters. Go!" I shout. Luke looked torn between Annabeth and me._

_"Luke...Luke..." Annabeth cried weakly. Luke gives me a sorrow-filled look, and turns, limping as fast as he can towards Annabeth and Grover, who are already inside the camp's magical barriers. Sadly, I wave goodbye._

_A small knife sprouts from my shoulder, bringing me to roar in pain, watching in horror as blood spurts down my arm, dripping onto the ground. I whirl around and charged into the fray, fighting for my life and fighting for my friends. There are so many of them that I'm constantly being blasted by dust every time I stab. I killed many of them but they were winning, and soon I'm covered with injuries along my chest arms and neck. My weapons clattered from tired arms that could no longer carry them. I look up to the sky to see the rain clouds partying only for a bit giving me one last look at the stars._

_"LUKE!" I scream._

_"THALIA!" his voice is distant, but it carries in the strong wind to my ears._

_The monsters begin to tear me to shreds, I ask for help, one of the things that I almost never do._

_"Father, if you hear this, please. Help me. I can't do this. Please. Help me."_

_A fresh wave of pain wracks my body, and I scream in terror. I fall to my knees, defeated, ready to die. As a Hellhound rears up to deal the finishing blow, I realize that I don't want to die. I try to run, but something holds me in place. I look down at my feet in terror, watching as dark brown tree bark creeps up my legs, up my body. I scream and try to get free, struggling desperately. The bark has made it to my neck, and it's forming over my chin. As it covers my face, the scent of pine overwhelms my nostrils, the dark shell blocking out the light._

_The last thing I hear before the bark completely encases me is Luke, Annabeth, and Grover screaming, "Thalia!"_

I woke with a start, gasping for air, sweat pouring down my face, matting my hair. Fear griped my chest making me temporarily choke, coughing and gag, until I calmed down.

"Just a dream," I mutter clenching my fists, feeling my nails dig into my palms, "It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about, Thalia. It was just a dream." my breath eventually slows down.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and ruffle my hair, trying to get it unmated, but it was so humid in my cabin that despite my tousling it just stayed flat, a feeling I detested. I sighed, pulling on my pair of combat boots. There's no way I was going back to bed after that dream. Might as well take a walk get some fresh air. I pocketed the packet of cigarettes I kept in my cabin for nights like this.

I hauled myself off of my bunk and walked to the door, not bothering to take my leather jacket. It's was summer. It's not like Khinoe's going to suddenly get ticked off and make it snow inside the camp, I hope. I slipped outside of my cabin. Everyone's asleep.

"Well, duh, Thalia!" I told myself, "It's after lights out. And no one in their right mind wants to go out in the woods to take a walk after lights out. Except for me. Because that's who I am. Thalia Grace. Rebel extraordinaire."

The night air felt nice, it was certainly cooler than in my cabin, with a warm breeze tickling my skin. The sky was an inky midnight blue, the stars twinkling brightly, the moon merely more than a silver sliver in the sky. Nothing made a sound except for the leaves rustling on a few of the trees and the waves lapping onto the shore. A last quick memory of the dream pangs in my head as I make my way past my old tree. Curse the gods, why couldn't demigods ever have normal dreams?

I walked quietly past the cabins the snores of Peleus humming in the air. Without any thought I stopped walking for a moment, lingering in front of them. It seems so long ago I was with Lady Artemis. The memory tingles my skin unpleasantly and I decide to keep on walking. Treading lightly over the numerous twigs that lay scattered on the ground. The last thing I needed was for some harpies to find me and try to make me into demi-stew. I kept walking until I came to the sword arena. With everyone sleeping it was eerily quiet except for the occasional creak of the shields as they hung on the rack. Looking at them reminded me of Kai's shield. Its power still freaked me out, at first I thought it just caused the foe to feel fear. But it was more than that. Whenever I think about him using it all I can see is a flash of my mother's face, full of pain and anguish. Like I was there when she died in the car crash. That's what really made me lose my cool and threaten Kai in the woods. Percy was just an excuse to vent my rage. I would never tell anyone this but I still at times feel guilty for leaving, but then I remember why I had left home in the first place.

With a sigh I moved on towards the shore line, the ocean always seemed to calm me down. Even though if I took one step into it I would be sucked down to sleep with the fishes. Uncle Poseidon seemed to have the same issue with me as my dad had with Percy. But the sound of the waves just always made me feel comfortable. I smile at the irony of it all as I sat down on a soft sand dune.

"Why," I asked myself miserably puling my knee's to my chest and tucking in my head, "Why am I so out of sorts lately."

"Do not lose hope dear one, things will soon become clearer." Said a voice from above.

My head snapped up to see the moon had grown full, casting a beam of light onto the water like a spot light and standing on top of the water was Artemis goddess of the hunt.

"Lady Artemis-" I started but Artemis's gentle raised hand stopped my apology.

"Sadly I am not here to swap story's dear one," she said sadly, "merely to give you a warning. Do not fear the sea, but also do not doubt the sky." With that the moon went back to being a small sliver in the sky leaving me dumbfounded on the shore watching the image of Artemis fading away.

"What the hell was that!?" I roar. I didn't care if the cleaning harpies did hear me. That was some of the crappiest advice I have ever heard.

"Don't fear the sea?! She knows exactly why I can't go into the water. And what the hell is up with doubting the sky!?" I stomped away from the shore back to my cabin. This night was one pain in the ass after another, with a growl I slammed my cabin door behind me and jumped back into bed.

"Good night!" I shouted to no one and closed my eyes.

…...

**(Kai)**

I woke with a start, I just had the most messed up dream... Zeus was getting married to my gym shorts and I was the maid of honor? I looked out the window to see the sun had risen slightly. With a minute of thought I decided I had gotten enough sleep. Carefully, without making too much noise, which was near damn near impossible for me _not_ to make noise, I got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of exercise shorts. I put Nightmare on my wrist and stuffed Dream in my pocket. Then, slowly and cautiously, I opened the door and step out into the early morning mist.

It was a bit warm outside with a tiny timid breeze that brushed lightly against my skin, slightly ruffling my hair. I headed to one of my favorite spots: a small copse of trees where an amazing view of the lake could be seen for miles. I found it one day while fighting a giant moose that wouldn't hold still at all. I walked as quietly as I could, trying to avoid stepping on any twigs, leaves, or flowers that were strewn across the forest ground since I don't want to be waking up the Dryads. They got nasty if they don't get their beauty sleep. So to avoid being killed by flowers I decided to jog along the shore line as a short cut to my sanctuary.

"Might as well make it a work out." I mumbled to myself as I started down the beach, activating Dream and Nightmare I started to run. The added weight did make my run tougher but it gave me a good feel for how it would be should I ever need them on the go. My heart rate began to pick up, I could feel adrenaline surging through my veins. Doing training like this always gave me a thrill. I think it's had something to do with me being ADD. With running soon becoming a boring activity I decided every few meters to stop and do a few thrusts with Dream.

"I hope no one is seeing this, they might think I'm being way over kill."

I did my training for what felt like twenty minutes until I finally reached my sanctuary. Dream and Nightmare clattered out of my hands from exertion. Why did they have to be made from precious metals? Whose idea was that anyways, let's make our weapons out of bronze and gold. "Idiots with too much money and time" I thought to myself. The sun had risen higher in the sky making a reflection on the water. The trees around me created a ringlet of shade in the morning light, I took in a deep breath to calm my over active brain. This place was starting to take effect, never before had I ever been so at peace. But even surrounded by this beauty I kept coming back to the same problem. Why was my mother here? From what I've been able to come up with my mother was possibly a Greek but was a descendant of Somnus which she used as a way to join the twelfth legion. But then who was my father? Was he a legionnaire like she said or was there something more to it? The more I thought about it the angrier I felt, I began to feel a tug in my gut. Why was everything always so secretive in my life? Why did the gods seem to have a personal vendetta against me? What the hell is up with my stomach?! They tug was slowly growing more and more intense with every question that crossed my mind. It felt good at first but was soon becoming so painful I doubled over like a gorilla was pulling at my innards and then suddenly it was gone. The tug had gone as soon as it had arrived.

"What the hell was that." I scrambled to get up when I heard a loud splash like a cannon ball hitting the water. As fast as my legs would carry me I ran towards the beach to see a giant wave had hit the beach washing up all sorts of debris. There was everything there, from tree branches to license plates.

"Did the lake just throw up or something? Freaky." I mumbled, picking up Dream and Nightmare back up and made my way back to camp. First I get a stomachache from thinking too much and then the lake acts freaky. This day was full of weirdness.

…

**(Still Kai)**

"Thalia! Come on, just climb up the wall with me? We could have a race!" I hear myself whining. It was a stupid plan but it was the best I had, I would trick Thalia into racing me to the top of the wall so we could talk without any interruptions. Today was they day that I got some answers out of her. Why I thought Thalia knew anything did make sense but I found myself challenging her still.

"I said no, and I mean no!" Thalia snapped back, her eyes flaring.

"But Thalia!"

"But nothing. I'm not going up that thing even if you paid me."

"What are you guys fighting about _this _time?" Annabeth asked from behind us, rolling her cloudy eyes. Perfect a witness. One I could use as a clincher.

"Kai wants me to climb up the climbing wall with him, I said no, and he keeps pestering me!"

"Gods, you are exasperating, Thalia!" I snarled. "Why won't you climb up?"

"Because I said so, Pizza boy!"

"Are you scared?"

"Gods forbid no!" Thalia's cheeks turned slightly pink, I knew she was scared of heights but this was ridiculous.

"Aha! You're blushing!"

"Dream boy, in case you haven't noticed, it's about a bajillion degrees outside! Of course I'm blushing! Everyone is blushing!"

"Oh. Right."

"Mhmmm."

"Please Thalia!" I was starting to think begging wasn't going to work.

"NO!" she yells, giving me a shock that jolted through my body.

"What was that for? Sheesh you crazy butt!"

"It was for being an annoying idiot."

"You're just scared to go up that climbing wall Needle Head," I scoffed. This may not have been the best idea, considering Thalia had a spear in her hand at this moment.

"No I'm not! In fact, I bet I could _beat _you!"

"What did I hear about a bet?" Travis Stoll walks up, his eyes alight with mischief. Connor trails slightly behind him.

"I asked Thalia to climb up the wall-"

"-And I said no-"

"-So I thought she was scared-"

"-Which I am _not_-"

"-And so she bet she could beat me-"

"Which I _can_ and _will_."

"Music to my ears," Connor trilled, his lips curved into a lopsided grin. "So, we have a bet. Thalia thinks she can beat Kai. Shall we see if the gods will it to be true?"

"It's on," I smirk. The one time the Stoll brother's mischievousness came in handy.

"Wait, does this mean I have to _climb_?" Thalia asks, her face paling slightly.

Travis snorts. "No shi- I mean, no duh!"

"Umm...I don't think I want to do it then," she says, nervously backing away.

"Oh, come _on_ Thals!" Annabeth begs. "I totally want to see you kick Kai's butt!"

"Nice to know you have confidence in me," I muttered, girls of a feather flock together I guess.

"Yeah, come on Thalia," Connor says, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Gods, when did you guys get involved?" Thalia snaps. "Fine. I'll do it!"

"Awesome!" Travis says. In an undertone, he whispered to Connor, "Five drachmas that Thalia wins."

"You're on," Connor replies.

"You ready?" Annabeth asks me as we walk over to the climbing wall.

"A bit," I shrugged, I had no idea how this was going to pan out but I was willing to try so maybe the gods would give me some sort of advantage. Thalia was nervously rubbing her silver bracelet. Why she was I didn't know. It's wasn't like we're going into battle or anything, and I seriously doubted a monster is going to suddenly appear right in front of her.

"Ready?" Travis asks, once Thalia and I were situated to start climbing.

"Ready to kick Thalia's butt," I answered.

Thalia just nodded, her eyes a little wider than normal.

"Go!" Connor yells, and Thalia and I frantically scrabbled up the wall. It was not easy. I had to deal with spikes popping out, lava running down in rivulets, and swinging axes. Thalia wasn't doing much better, but she's still ahead of me by a few feet. She was until her foot slipped. Her body plummeted downward. I watched in horror and was about to jump down after her until she managed to grab a hold of a spike and used it to push herself back up the wall.

Her startling blue eyes dilate in fear as she tried not to look at the ground. Once I saw that she was safe I kept going, dodging a couple of spikes. Thalia started going faster, her face shining with sweat as she swung to the side to avoid a punching glove pupping out. We we're only about two yards from the top.

I stopped, wiping sweat from my brow. Out of impulse I made the mistake of looking down, I immediately regretting my decision.

"Whoa," I gurgle slightly dizzy and ready to upchuck. "We're really high up." Like me Thalia looked down and yelped, her face turning a little bit green. I smiled to myself it looks like she does have a cute side. Wait! What am I thinking climb, idiot, climb! I quickly scrambled up, getting to the top just as Thalia's hand touched the top of the wall

"Yeah Kai!" Connor exclaimed. "Travis, you owe me five drachmas." Grudgingly, his brother handed over a small pile of glimmering gold drachmas.

"Nice job, guys now try getting down," Annabeth joked walking away.

"Thanks. Hey, Thalia, good job." I said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said after a pause.

"To be honest though I actually expected you to win.

"Yeah?" she says. The air seems to be a little more electrified than normal, and her bright eyes flash "How come you challenged me then?"

"I don't know; we haven't hung out much since our lovely Pegasus ride in the sky." I stated nonchalantly. Thalia only just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well it's not like it was a pleasant flight" she started, "There weren't any complimentary peanuts."

At first I was taken by surprise, was miss dark cloud making a joke, but soon we were both laughing loud enough our voices were carried away in the wind.

"Dang, that was a good one, I applaud you madam." I comment giving her a small amount of applause.

"Why thank you my good pizza boy. But seriously though why did you challenge me. I know it wasn't for my awesome climbing skills…. Unless you were trying to get a look at my butt?"

My ears burned a bright shade of pink earning a chuckle at my expense.

"I'm just kidding Kai; you should have seen your face though" she snickered.

"Well thank you for that vote of confidence but no I didn't challenge you so I could look at your butt. I challenge you because seeing you struggle to get down seemed like fun." with a wink I quickly hopped over the edge and made my way back down the wall as quick as lightning.

"Kai you're an asshole!" Thalia bellowed from the top of the wall.

"You're only now realizing this?" I shouted up to her, I could see her struggling to get down. My feet soon hit the ground but Thalia had yet to arrive. Looking up I saw she was only just below half way. It was funny at first seeing her climb down but I was starting to feel bad for ditching her. With a sigh and a self-applied slap to my face for my dumb idea I began climbing the wall again.

"Hold on Thalia, I'll help you." I called up to her.

"I don't need your help!" her words smacked me in the face but I kept climbing.

"Then think of it as a cushion should you need a landing pad." I retorted, Thalia was about five feet above me.

"I'm right here, I'll call out good foot holds for you." Thalia's only response was a quick nod. We were stuck the wall for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of encouraging Thalia and me nearly breaking my neck until we finally reached the bottom.

"OK Thalia, you can jump now." With a huff she let go of the wall and made a perfect three-point landing…. Right onto my foot. I yelped in pain but apparently Thalia wasn't done yet. She followed up her landing with a solid right hook to my gut. Right in the spleen!

"That's for scaring me Kai." She roared sending another blow to my left temple. I hit the ground hard the world spinning around me until everything spiraled into black. I don't know how long I was out but in the darkness I felt a warm something on my cheek. Lips perhaps? A beautiful voice whispered in my ear.

"That's for…For everything else.

**OK so this chapter was partial filler and partial needed for the story. What do you guys think? What exactly happened? R&amp;R!**


	5. Who's the Father?

When Demigods Dream

**Chapter 5 here we go, I decided to make things move along. I'm going to keep on editing and updating these chapters and then soon commence with continuing the story. Thank you all for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 5: Who's the Father!?**

**(Kai)**

After the rock wall fiasco Thalia and I had soon become good friends. And by good friends I mean constant rivals in a never ending battle for supremacy bordering on to the death. Annabeth would constantly scold us saying we were being immature children; to which we would always respond to with a loud raspberry. Every day we would find new activities to challenge the other. Today's battle of dominance was basketball, a sport until today I had always considered something I was good at.

"What do you have going on in your head, pizza crust!? I totally did _not_make a foul!" Thalia seethed through clenched teeth.

"Really? Because it sure _looked_like a foul to me!" I hissed back, although Thalia and I had warmed up to one another we still bickered and wanted to rip each other's guts out at times but at the same time still enjoyed the others company.

"You're just jealous because I'm such an awesome basketball player." she snapped, sparks flickering from her arms.

"Good? You're the worst basketball player I've ever seen!"

"Funny, since I'm winning!"

"This game doesn't count!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it counts!"

"Cupcake Face!"

"Pizza Brain!"

"Would you two stop flirting? My siblings are trying to paint their nails and this constant yelling is making them mess up," an Aphrodite boy yelled, coming up to us. He had tan skin, light brown hair, and soft sky blue eyes. The kind of kid who was about as deep as a kiddy pool and twice as cheap.

"WHAT?" Thalia and I yell our faces turning slightly crimson, I had only noticed how close our faces had become during the argument which only served to make my cheeks burn even hotter. I glanced at Thalia who was growing so mad her whole body was starting to crackle with electricity. "What makes you think that we were _flirting_?" I quickly interjected. Hoping the boy would see the error of his ways and run for the hills perhaps further.

The boy shrugged with a cocky smile. Poor dumbass.

"I know what I hear." He said as if it was a fact.

Thalia and I were silent before I chucked the basketball in my hand at his head stunning him long enough for Thalia to electrify her fist and hit the boy square in the chest. Ouch. I didn't envy that guy. The boy opened his in a silent cry as electricity coursed through his body. He remained silent for about a millisecond; which was quickly followed by a maniac screech from his mouth.

"Oh. My. Gods. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" he cried out. His caramel colored locks are standing straight on end. "I spent an hour and a half doing it this morning!"

"Too bad. You shouldn't have presumed that we were flirting," Thalia snapped charging her fists for another shock. The boy seemed to have learned his lesson and ran back to his cabin, almost crying. Needless to say, Thalia and I were double over in laughter, our fight forgotten. Once Thalia stopped gasping for air and I wiped the tears running down my face, we looked at each other awkwardly making Thalia stand straight up with a nervous cough. Her eyes soon turned as serious as the first time she met me. "We _never_, _ever_, speak to _anyone_ about this."

"Agreed," I replied making my way to where the ball rolled when I threw it at the Aphrodite kid, "So are you ready for capture the flag tonight?" I asked dribbling the ball a bit to get into the groove, "I hear the Aphrodite kids are actually going to play tonight." I tossed the ball Thalia's way. She caught it with ease and dribbled it a couple more times.

"Oh Zeus yeah! I made an alliance with the Athena cabin and got myself a pretty nice spot."

"What position?" I asked making a play for the ball. To which she easily dodged and sprung behind me scoring a basket.

"I'm not going to tell you. I know your aligned with the Poseidon cabin and the Hermes cabin, don't think you'll get anything out of me." she joked. I smiled at her and snatched the ball away making a three pointer shot. I was starting to get the hang of playing her. Only took me three games to get it. Thalia only gawked as the ball rolled towards my feet. But look of surprise didn't last long enough for me to enjoy it.

"So why do they do this only once a month? I mean shouldn't it be a bi-weekly thing?" I inquired grabbing the ball only to have it smacked out of my hands.

"It used to be like that, but we kept having too many people in the infirmary so we moved it to once a month." She explained dribbling the ball looking for an opening.

"That doesn't really_ shock_ me." Thalia groaned at my lame word play but her focus was not broken.

"Me neither, but what does _shock_ me is that you haven't been claimed at all. Since Percy saved Olympus a while back we've been getting campers like crazy. I think you should have been claimed by now. I mean it's been a month Kai and we still have no idea how to stop these monster attacks." While I was distracted with her comment Thalia managed to rush past me and make a slam dunk winning her the game.

"That was a dirty trick Thalia," I smiled, I had gotten used to getting beaten by her since we started hanging out. It still didn't stop me from challenging her though. I had gotten close this round and that meant I was nearing victory. "But I guess I'm not too worried about it. I mean who cares if I get claimed or not? I've already got Somnus's crusty butt bothering me. Maybe I'm just a next generation demigod you know? No godly parent required." I sat down grabbing a water bottle and poured it over my head. The cold water sending energy surging through my body a feeling I always had a hard time explaining.

"Well we had a councilors meeting last night and discussed it," Thalia admitted plopping down next to me, "We debated on whether to allow a quest to stop the monsters even though you haven't been claimed. Here we've got a few rules, one is you're not allowed to go on a quest if you have not been claimed two is the oracle has to spout a prophecy to even get things in motion." I let Thalias words sink in, so that's why I've been on hiatus ever since I got here. No prophecy meant no quest. Sounds very inefficient if you ask me.

"You are just one big ray of sunshine." I nudged her side jokingly. This made her laugh which sounded like music to my ears.

'Great now I was relating her to music, dude you are so lame.' I berated myself.

"It may not be nice but it's the truth, are you sure that you're not already claimed? I mean you say you're a descendant of Hypnos. But I've seen you fight. You're a lot stronger than you think."

I nodded, true Somnus was my great grandfather but I think he would have said something if I was one of his. Also my mom was his granddaughter so if he was my dad I was going to puke.

"No, I'm sure of it. From what I've heard from other campers, being claimed is pretty obvious so I think I would have noticed." We both smiled in agreement, it was moments like these I enjoyed the most. I laid down on the grass and looked at the sky. I often wondered how the gods could control something so massive and powerful. But then again I was a descendent of such a being which made me wonder; why do the gods even bother?

"I wonder sometimes; do they really care? Yes they claim us as you say but do they do anything beyond that." I heard Thalia sigh and my face soured. Way to ruin the moment genius.

"I know exactly how you feel dude," Thalia admitted as she laid down next to me her shoulder pressing against mine, "I guess it really depends on the god. I know Poseidon is pretty affectionate with his kids. I mean he and Percy talk a lot. But I can't really speak for other gods. It's scary how often I wonder if my dad even see's what's going on in front of his face."

I only responded with a grunt, I had not meant for our time together to take this path but as I was laying there the only thing that crossed my mind was how Thalia was doing. Why was she no longer a hunter? And why were the monsters so adamant to attacking her? I wanted to ask but something in me told me it wasn't the right time.

"Hey come on let's play one more game before dinner." I said sitting up with a huff, offering her a hand up.

"Be sure you don't cry when I beat you again." she giggled taking my offered help.

"Only if you don't cry when I WIN at capture the flag tonight." I challenged.

"Oh you're on!" and like that the basketball war began again.

…

That night everyone was a buzz, it was finally time for capture the flag to commence. The plates were cleared away and the conch horn was blown. Campers cheered and hollered as Percy and his brother Tyson ran into the pavilion. Brandishing a sea green banner with the emblem of a white seashell. On the opposite side of the pavilion Annabeth and her cabin mates ran in with the other banner a bright blue flag with a silver owl. The dueling banners shimmered in the fire light. "Those are the flags tonight; Percy's cabin was the winner last time. Let's see how long he can keep the title." I heard Thalia jeer. The anticipation of battle shone in her bright blue eyes

"Hey ease it down killer, it's just a game." I laughed putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a sly look, as if she knew something I didn't. Then I remembered her comment from earlier today. Her spiked hair and punk clothes made her look almost maniacal in the light.

"Just be sure to watch your back. I won't be going easy on you. Me and Aegis are going to crush you." I laughed, this game was going to get really fun. Nightmare jingled on my wrist as I reached into my pocket and picked up Dream.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Thals, you're not the only one who can use intimidation." Your eyes locked in challenge, deep green versus electric blue neither one willing to back down.

"Hey guys! Quite flirting and get your armor on!" both our heads snapped and saw Percy was putting on his armor. I fixed him with a hard glare before grabbing my armor. While Thalia and I laced up our arm guards the teams were announced.

Athena had made an alliance with most of the Demeter cabin and Apollo with Zeus bringing up the rear in power. I was the only person in my cabin that was participating; since all my bunk mates did was sleep I would be their representative. Percy had come to me a few days ago and convinced me to join his team, and by convince I meant black mailed with the threat of having flour in my bed for all eternity. He was a cheeky son of a bitch but I had to hand it to Percy he had wisely allied himself with Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. A few of the Aphrodite and Demeter kids were sitting out for some reason that no one wanted to talk about but rumors said it involved toxic flowers and bad perfume being used as weapons. Those cabins always seemed to be fighting about something. But despite that I looked around and felt pretty confident about our chances to win. We had Percy the power house and of course there was his brother Tyson who by cyclops standards was quite brilliant. Even if they were to fail the rest of the team was ready to fight. That thought brought a smile to my lips that Thalia insisted looked like a sneer.

Chiron stood at the head of the pavilion stomping, his hoof on the marble floor calling for silence.

"Heroes!" he announced "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game except for Zeus's fist. All magic items are aloud. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound or tortured. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Now go forth and may the best team win."

He spread his hands and everyone cheered, I moved to put on my helmet and saw that the plume was blue. Of course Percy chose the blue team what a dork. Athena and their teammates had red plumes which seemed to feel out of place. I will never fully understand Greeks.

"Blue team, onward!" Percy commanded, his sword pointing into the air.

We cheered and shook our swords and followed him down the path to the northern part of the woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off towards the south. I managed to catch up with Percy without falling over other people's equipment.

"Hey, so what's the game plan captain?" he looked around and pulled a map out of his shirt.

"Ok we are placing the flag here at the hydra tree, its high up and the twisting branches will make a sort of barrier for the flag." He pointed to a squiggly tree on the map. "I need you to be on guard duty. With your shield you'll make the best candidate for defense." I grinned at that. Glad Nightmare could be useful for something.

"Ok so who's going to be my counterpart? Chiron said we can have two guards right?"

"That will be me," Percy stated rolling up the map and putting it back into his shirt, "With Annabeth and Thalia on the same team were going to need a strong defense." His idea made sense, Annabeth was a brilliant strategist and Thalia was quite the power house. A good defense was the best plan of action. We marched for another five minutes before coming to the hydra tree.

"Alright everyone gather around! Kai and I will guard the flag, Clarisse I need you and five of your best warriors to flank Annabeth from the right. Travis and Connor split your cabin, half will be border patrol and half will flank to the left. Leo same as Travis and Connor. We'll need your cabins combined tricks and taps for border patrol. Take four of whoever you choose and go straight up the middle, try to distract the reds as much as you can. Tyson buddy I need you to hand back half way behind border patrol in case anyone sneaks through." The young Cyclops smiled with excitement to do his job, "Is everyone clear on what they have to do? Get the flag and cause as much mayhem as you can." Everyone cheered and went to their starting positions. I activated Dream and stood at the ready. Drawing a perimeter around the hydra tree.

"Aren't you going to use your shield?" Percy asked.

"I'm still not fully used to it, I might affect you by accident so I think I'll save it for when somebody shows up." Percy nodded in agreement last thing we needed was a mishap. Far away the conch horn blew starting the game. I heard battle cries and explosions, looks like Leo took the 'cause as much mayhem as possible' to heart. The sound of swords clashing could be heard in the distance.

"Do you think they'll make it? I mean they do have numbers on their side."

"Numbers don't always win battles." The look in Percy's eye had changed. He was in battle mode ready to defend the flag no matter what. I almost commented on how much he looked like a roman when the snap of a twig brought me to attention. I leveled Dream in a defense position, whatever was out there was ready to attack. We stayed still for as long as possible when both of us saw a bright light flying towards us. The smell of ozone suddenly became apparent in the air.

"Duck!" Percy and I hit the dirt hard as a bolt of lightning struck the tree above us followed by a loud boom. I felt something land next to me and saw the lightning bolt had blasted the flag from the tree. So much for the branches making a barrier. Percy and I quickly jumped up and circled the flag. I raised Dream in the direction the bolt had come from.

"Thalia, come on out. We know you're here." From the bushes emerged a dark figure, their spear pointed at us along with a gorgon shield.

"Good thing you two ducked otherwise you would've been fried." Thalia smirked. She pushed forward with her shield. The fear radiating from it was enormous but I kept Dream steady. She meant business tonight and so did I. Before anyone could react I grabbed the ring from Nightmares mouth. A feral howl ripped through the night sky as the shield expanded into full form.

"Now let's see who has the better shield." I jeered, the goal was to get Thalia mad so she would make a mistake and give Percy the chance to disarm her. But when I looked to my left I saw Percy was frozen in place his eyes wide like a cornered animal. Damn I forgot, with both our shields out it's a miracle that he could even stand. So with Percy out of commission Thalia and I circled each other. The force being radiated from our shields could be felt all around us. Like demons were gathering to place bets on which one of us would live. With a snarl Thalia made the first move thrusting her spear forward, I deflected it easily with Dream when a jolt went up my arm. She had electrified her spear; my right arm quickly went numb. I almost dropped Dream but I willed my fingers to stay gripped around its shaft. My only hopes now were to block, and dodge. Thank the gods I had Nightmare otherwise Thalia would have gotten me multiple times. My only chance was to keep her at bay until my arm woke up.

"Looks like I'm going to win this too." Thalia laughed charging towards me.

"Oh no you don't!" it was only then my arm decided to come back to life. Without missing a beat I thrust Dream forward nocking Aegis from Thalia's hands and swinging the butt of my spear behind her knees bringing her to the dirt with a hard thud.

"Now yield!" I roared leading with Nightmare. Thalia's face was lit up with fear, I felt bad about that but I wanted to win as well. It was at this point Percy snapped out of his fear induced coma with Aegis out of commission the only source of power was coming from me. Percy quickly ran up beside. I looked to make sure Percy was behind my shield. A decision I would so regret. Like a cat Thalia swung her feet around and kicked out my legs. I my face landed right into the dirt.

"She's got the flag!" I dizzily heard Percy yell charging after her. With a fire on my tail I got up and ran after them dodging through the trees when I heard a distinctive boom. I picked up the pace until I came to see Percy and Thalia facing off. Percy had risen the creek to make a wall of water. Preventing Thalia from crossing the border. Percy glanced at me as I came up.

"Ok Pinecone face, yield." Percy was right we had her surrounded. Her only option was to drop the flag.

"Not gonna happen." With a battle cry Thalia called down a thunder bolt. Percy dodged at the last second leaving where he used to be standing a small crater. Percy quickly retaliated with a wall of water surging down onto her. Leaving Thalia gasping like a half drowned cat. This fight was starting to get out of hand.

"Hey guys, I think that's enough." I warned putting away Nightmare. Perhaps the fear it created was making them fight more. But it seemed to hold no affect, they were still fighting with just as much ferocity as before.

"That's the best you got Seaweed Brain!" Thalia charged with her spear blasting Percy's sword out of his hands. I thought that would be the end of it but it seemed to only make Percy mad. A small hurricane began to form around him wrapping up trees and dirt. Thalia slammed her hands together and a thunder bolt began to form. This was getting dangerous, if I didn't stop them they were going to kill each other. A sharp tug in my gut began to form. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt but I could not let the only children of the Big Three kill each other. So I did what any sane person would do, I got in between them.

"I said, THAT IS ENOUGH!" I slammed Dream to the ground for affect and the sharp tug in my gut exploded into searing pain. It was then I heard the creek bubble like lava, the ground beneath us shaking and cracking as a chasm opened up in what was once the creek between Thalia and Percy. No sooner had the ground opened up a geyser the size of old faithful roared to life from the pit blasting the two demigods into the air and further apart. They landed with a hard thud on opposite banks of the now empty creek. The tug in my gut disappeared as did all my energy. I nearly fell on my face when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder holding me up. I looked to the hands owner and saw Chiron was propping me up with a panicked Annabeth on his back. I thanked him and plopped down in a sitting position on the ground, my legs were jelly and refused to work. Thalia and Percy were too stunned to do anything besides stare at me with fear and amazement in their eyes.

"It has been determined." Chiron announced. This brought everyone within ear shot to come rushing in.

"D-determined?" I asked fearfully. Thalia had a look on her face I couldn't decipher. But I swear it almost looked like one of relief.

"Yes child, you have been determined." just as he said that something glowing started to hover above my head. I looked up to see a spinning three tipped spear: a trident. All around me, campers started kneeling, even Thalia. A thought that I didn't find appealing at all.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Kai McLane Son of the Sea God."

With those words ringing in my ears I felt the world turn black and become nothing.

**HOLY HERA! Yeah the main character being a child of the big three is a bit cliché but I couldn't think of any other male gods that could possibly have such an effect on the story, but oh well. Like it? Hate it? Read and Review.**


	6. The Journey Begins

When a Demigod Dreams

**Guess whose back! Sorry I was gone so long, school started and I've been busy but this chapter has been driving nuts. So without any hesitation or deviation I give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Chapter 6: The Journey Begins **

_**(Kai)**_

"_You have been determined. Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Kai McLane Son of the Sea God."_

My eyes snapped open with fear only to see a wooden ceiling. Out of shock and habit I quickly scanned my surroundings to realize I was back in my cabin. The sound my heart was pounding in my ears as I ran my hands through my hair trying to get a grip on reality. The dream still flashing through my mind like a hurricane.

"Thank the gods it was all a dream." Releasing a sigh in relief, "Dreaming I was the son of Poseidon as well as the great grandson of Somnus has got to be the weirdest thing I've dreamt yet." I chuckled to myself, kicking off the covers and standing up on the floor. I was quickly greeted by a swift chill now that I was away from the comfort of my bed. For some reason my body felt very weak and wary. Every muscle seemed to groan in protest with each step. 'Must have slept funny last night' I thought to myself as I got ready for the day, I looked to my cabin mates bunks and saw that they all were empty. This was a strange occurrence since I was usually the first one up.

"Hades must have frozen over if children of Hypnos are waking up before sunrise." I mumbled to myself but shrugged off any deep thought and headed out the door.

Looking out to the meadow and I saw that no one was around although the sun was clearly up in the sky. The volley ball pit was empty as was the sword arena.

"It's not that early, whys everyone asleep still?" I mumbled to no one in particular, making my way down to the dining pavilion. The only people there were a few satyrs and a nymph who seemed to be in desperate need for a cup of coffee.

Having my fill of this mystery I walked up to the nearest satyr "Excuse me, where is everyone?" the satyr jumped with a slight yelp. This was starting to get tedious, first everyone is missing and now the satyrs are jumping out of their hooves at the sight of me. After much stammering, and a whole lot of patients I didn't know I had, I managed to get an answer out of him.

"They're all up at the Big House discussing the quest." That struck a chord within me, I thought I was a big part of the quest to save the camp. Apparently not if they could have the meeting without me. With steam coming out of my ears and a few insults about their intelligence I marched up to the Big House and banged on the front door. I could hear voices being hushed in haste followed by a loud, "Who is it?"

"It's the pizza man!" I bellowed, the door quickly unlocked and flung open to reveal a scrawny Latino kid who looked more like an elf than a human.

"About time," he griped with a joker like smile, "I ordered my pizza three days ago, did you remember to bring the drink this time?" I clenched my fists in a last ditch effort to keep my cool before I strangled the elf boy.

"Leo let him in, he needs to hear this anyways." A soft voice sounding a lot like Chiron's spoke behind the now named elf. Leo smiled slyly and stepped aside allowing me in. My senses were quickly assaulted with practically the entire camp sitting around a ping-pong table with what looked like numerous trays of coffee and breakfast sandwiches. It seems like this council was going on since last night. From the looks of everyone's sleep deprived faces and slurred speech my inquiry was saw to be true. This only made me even more miffed that I was left out.

"I'm sorry I was late, my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." I growled plopping down in an open chair next to a very tired Malcom. His eyes followed me warily, this really wasn't a good morning at all. Everyone sat there in a nervous silence until one of the Ares campers decided to break the quiet.

"Oh shove it Kelp face, we've been here all night so you can just piss off!" his comment confused me but then again they were awake all night so he probably wasn't thinking straight.

"Kelp face? Do I look like a son of the sea to you?! I think you're a little sleep deprived boy. I can fix that." I quipped reaching for Dream in my pocket but Malcom's hand quickly stopped me. Everyone looked at each other with awkward eyes.

"Do you really not remember Kai?" Chiron asked leaning towards me with a concerned look on his face. What is it with this camp and being vague on details? Like I should know what the hell's going on.

"Remember what? All I know is I have this weird dream that could never happen in a million years and then I wake up and it's like a ghost town out there. So you tell me."

"It wasn't a dream Kai. It really happened," a girl spoke up, the group parted to reveal Thalia sitting at the head of the table with a muffin in her hands. Although she portrayed confidence the red in her eyes said she was far from alright, "You really were claimed last night. You exerted yourself so much trying to breaking Percy and me apart that you passed out." With that she took a large bite out of her muffin refusing to make eye contact with anyone. I looked to Percy, his expression told the same story.

Suddenly why the camp had done a one eighty made sense. What I thought was a dream was the real deal. I tried to sputter a logical response but my mouth had decided to commit mutiny. After a few seconds of concentration I managed to squeak out a small sentence.

"If you'll excuse me for a second." Without a second thought I bolted out of my chair like a deer and headed straight out the door. I couldn't keep cool anymore, without a second thought I charged the beach. Everyone's calls to bring me only caused me to put more energy into my run until I stopped at the water's edge gasping for air trying to get a grip. But anything my mind tried to hold on to soon slipped out of reach. With the last of my strength ebbing away I crashed to my knees the surf slowly coming up to my ankles. Stunned I stared at my own reflection, questions and confusion buzzing around my head like bees. This went on for what felt like hours until I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders gently lifting me up. As I rose I felt strength filling my body, the aches in my muscles waned and the pain in my mind lessened slightly.

"Congratulations on the biggest freak out of the century." A scolding but soft tone rang in my ears. With effort I looked up to see a man standing in front of me. His sea green eyes piercing mine visible just beneath his captain's hat. His face had a deep tan with sun wrinkles going around his face into his well-trimmed beard. At first glance from how he stood and by the looks of his deep blue uniform he looked like a captain of a battleship. But from the power that radiated from him it felt like I was being touched by the very ocean itself.

"Hello, Kai it's been a while." He smiled good naturedly. With a gulp I mustered up what courage I had in my body.

"Hello, father."

…...

_**(Thalia)**_

"That scum sucking, pig headed, son of a bitch!" an Ares kid roared and proceeded to stand up only to get knocked back onto his butt.

"Sit still you little brat!" I growled putting my hand on my head to keep him seated.

"You knew! You knew the whole damn time he wasn't normal!" the kid accused, honestly if boys and their hormones weren't bad enough the universe had to add the blood of a war god into the mix.

"Silence child! No one knew he was the son of Poseidon until last night. As far as we were told there was only one." Chiron scolded the Ares camper while looking sympathetically to a still dazed Percy. Poor guy, first he finds out his dads Poseidon and then he gets a cyclops for a brother. And now it turns out there was another son of Poseidon just like him in the world and his father never told him about it. The room continued with arguments and shouting that was grating on my ears.

"Alright that is enough!" I barked kicking out my chair, sparks shooting off my shoulders.

"Kai is a son of Poseidon, deal with it! It just means we have another powerful demigod that can help us save the camp that's all. If any of you have a problem with that then I suggest you give Percy, Nico, and I an apology." I sat down and didn't say another word, I had made my point. The way everyone was freaking out was major over kill. Besides the only one who had the right to freak out was me and maybe Percy but mostly me. Artemis's words kept coming back to me over and over again all through the night.

"_Do not fear the sea, for it holds the peace you search for." _Oh shut up I thought to myself.

"*cough* Yes Thalia is right, we must not hold Kai's lineage against him. Especially now that things are starting to be set into motion." Started Chiron who decided to just spill the beans and prevent any more outbursts, "I have received word from Olympus that these attacks aren't only directed at us here at camp. There have been sightings all over the country of these mysterious star monsters. The most recent was a Leo sighting in New Mexico."

"Hey I've been there the whole time!" Leo piped up earning him a few snickers and a slap on the back of his head from Piper.

"As I was saying, I have a hunch that this is either the work of a titan or perhaps some sort of monster that has been in hiding for thousands of years. The most likely candidate would be Nyx the Titaness of night. So I say this to you heroes, who is willing to take up arms and fight this menace?" I eyed the room and it seemed like no one was willing to volunteer, especially if it meant working with Kai. With a frustrated sigh at everyone's cowardness, I raised my hand.

"Thalia, thank you very much for volunteering. That's one. Who else wishes to accompany Kai and Thalia on this journey?"

"I'll join." Everyone's eyes turned towards a very determined Percy.

"Perfect" I mentally face palmed, "Of course seaweed brain wants to join, anything to find out what's going on."

"Very well then, meeting is adjourned everyone return to your cabins. There will be no activities today so that you all may rest. Percy, Thalia please go fetch Mr. McLane for me please and inform him of the current situation." Percy and I nodded our consent and made our way to the beach. Neither of us spoke a word to each other, the seriousness of the situation hung in the air. Unable to stand it anymore I broke the silence.

"So how you holding up?" I winced, way to pull the pin on that grenade Thals. Percy stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath.

"Honestly, pretty sucky. I feel like I'm back to where I started when I found out about Tyson. I mean how could my own keep this a secret from me?!" I fixed Percy with my best glare. Sure it was a shock but things could be worse.

"Look I'm not saying I agree with your dads methods but I know for a fact that he had his reasons. I mean judging by how Kai is to you that would've made him the child of the prophecy and not you. Do you think your dad would risk the end of the Olympians?" he didn't respond. Who was I kidding, what would I know about what's going on in a gods head.

"Come on, I'm sure Kai is just as shocked as you. So let's go dig him out of whatever hole he dug himself into and get ready for out quest."

Before Percy could respond I continued to march towards the beach.

I was half way there when the sound of an explosion coming from the beach hit my ears. Without a second thought I kicked into high gear and sprinted towards the sound.

**Was that a good place to leave it? If not tell me and I'll fix it. Sorry if the writings a little weak here. I hate drama so it's not one of my strong suits to write about. But oh well. Tell me what you think and as always R&amp;R.**


End file.
